conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Deutsche Demokratische Republik
Communist Europe is Best Europe Now all of Skandinavia's land borders are with communist or socialist countries. GASP! Synthic 01:02, March 19, 2012 (UTC) : Bah... USSR is a puppet of Western powers. We are the orthodos ones!!!!!! --BIPU 01:20, March 19, 2012 (UTC) The EU just died. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:05, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I actually need the EU to exist as apart of my history! Synthic 01:15, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :EU dont have to be died. There are France and Western Germany plus spain, portugal... I dont know if Benelux... :Someone should think in revive the old Franco-German Commonwealth but without my Germany. --BIPU 01:20, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm guessing East Germany and East Bulgaria will be best buddies, they're the only true autocratic nations in Europe. HORTON11: • 19:01, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :I suppose it too :) --BIPU 19:07, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Skandianvia-DDR Relations I want to have very good relations with the DDR, VERY GOOD. Skandinavia is not a very big fan of most western countries, and you border one of our largest allies, if I'm not mistaken (Switzerland). All I want is that Skandinavisk civilians can visit your country, go through it, connect flights in it, etc. and we don't have to go any further if you don't want to. Synthic 23:46, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Not only with Switzerland unless with Skandinavia. As the western state of Schleswig-Holstein is part of DDR Denmark is bordering DDR at the south. :Now I'm setting only the basics of DDR and I will return to complete at least 60-70% of Euskadi in the next days. I hope to work heavily in DDR in a couple of weeks. (Maybe sooner...) Then I will think in the international relations of DDR and I'm sure we could RP interesting stories. --BIPU 00:02, March 20, 2012 (UTC) History I think History of the Deutsche Demokratische Republik is a good idea! :P -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:11, March 20, 2012 (UTC) lol...yeah... I'm afraid I'm writing so much in the main page!!! But... I will have to think in a summary for the main page.--BIPU 19:29, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you're putting a lot of effort into this. I would recommend you give up your other nation before we start with 3.0 so that this can be your main. This, like the Baltic Union, has A LOT of potential. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:31, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :I hope to finish the history and then return working on Euskadi. I think that the history has to be clear an well defined in order to other nation/players knows the guidelines of DDR. I think that history is very important to set realism in FW becouse it is the way to explain why our nation are like they are nowdays. If everybody had to explain with historic facts why his/her nation has a territory or how they achieved a concrete technology, realism will be very improved in FW. --BIPU 19:45, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Looking good! Though, the page reads like pro-DDR propaganda and has a strong POV. Might want to fix that. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:18, March 21, 2012 (UTC) : lol Of course it is pro-DDR but you should free your mind!!! This is FW and the history here is different from 1951. The fact that communism has failed in real life in Europe doesnt mean that it has to be horrible in FW. Anyway, I'm introducing variants in DDR (specially economical ones) that can explain the succes. Think for example in CHina.... : DDR is a challenge for because as a libertarian IRL I'm opposite to communism and I like to change my mental schemes to play DDR. Maybe I'll become communist after playing DDR lol lol lol lol --BIPU 21:49, March 21, 2012 (UTC)